


your my first but i'm not yours

by maskie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ASPD, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Homicidal Ideation, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, NPD, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Psychosis, Retroactive Jealousy, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, lack of empathy, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: WARNINGS: Gore, animal abuse, animal deathVIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISEDTord is severely depressed and suicidal because he is not Tom's first lover. Therefore, everyone must die.Might turn this into a series. Might put up chapters, or might just let it be a one-shot.
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might add a chapter where it's a WTFuture TomTord scenario of the same idea: retroactive jealousy.
> 
> For this chapter, Tord's listening to My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne on repeat.

Tord seethes with anger at the fact that he wasn't Tom's first lover - he was neither Tom's first fuck or his first love. It had been a while since he had felt retroactive jealousy. But now, the feelings came crawling back to fuck with him. He felt very sick, like he could choke Ringo. Maybe he should break Susan, choke Ringo to death, and murder all of Tom's family, friends, and past lovers. He felt like the man could read his mind and felt suddenly very wary of his surroundings and paranoid. The strawberry blonde hesitantly glanced around him. No one was home except him and Ringo.

He suddenly had a bright idea.

He stepped into the kitchen, immediately finding Ringo. Ringo softly mewed at him in contentment. Tord flashed her a cold smile, the smile not quite reaching his dead, metallic eyes.

The Norsk ran to his room and fetched his Swiss Army knife. Then, without thinking, he slashed at Ringo's throat and down into her chest, ripping her open. She didn't have enough time to react and she choked on her own blood, dying instantly.

Tord panted, his mouth dry and salivating for more, **more.** He wanted more. He needed to kill more cats. Maybe he needed to kill humans. Maybe kill Tom. Maybe kill everyone in this damn universe. They all deserve to die. He felt so thirsty, so thirsty for more as he stared from his bloody knife to Ringo's corpse of a body. He laughed hysterically, realizing he might get caught once any one of the three come home. Fuck, why must he be so impulsive?

_I'm dead._


	2. is anything worth it anymore if i'm not your first?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord goes insane and fucking strangles Tom
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is disgusting and gorey, as well as very violent. Tom WILL die in this chapter.

Tord was sick of his toenails being so long so he ripped them off, slowly, one by one, with his fingernails. He kept flicking it at that stupid cat named Ringo who was asleep.

Tom was asleep on the couch in the living room. Tord got an idea. He went into the living room, approached Tom, got on top of him and put his hands around his neck. The strawberry blonde started to strange the fuck out of the stupid Brit. Tom choked, waking instantly. The Brit stared at Tord, horrified and confused, snapped out of any sleepiness that may have been present once the man woke up.

**'FUCK YOU,'** Tord screamed at him because he knew Tom had previous lovers. He strangled him to death.

Tord panted and then realized he murdered a man.

_Fuck._


End file.
